The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum, botanically known as Sedum telephium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bon Bon’.
The new Sedum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 in Boskoop, The Netherlands, of two unidentified selections of Sedum telephium, not patented. The new Sedum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sedum by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.